Lost and Found
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Une mission s'annonce, une mission bien compliquée, surtout quand le passé de Félicity refait surface, un passé qu'elle pensait enterrée depuis très longtemps. Pas de spoilers !
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle petite fic, elle fera 7 chapitres, elle est déjà finie, relue et tout le tralala, du coup, pas d'attente ^^ Mes prochains écrits seront là pour vous faire patienter durant la pause.**

 **Je vous préviens, cette fic est assez dur, se situe au début de la saison 4 mais il n'y a pas de Darhk, une sorte d'autre alternative quoi, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity et moi venons de finir de déballer nos cartons, ce n'est pas a été facile, on a quand même beaucoup d'affaire. Trois jours déjà que nous sommes rentrés à Star City, trois jours que nous avons quittés notre maison à Ivy Town, nous étions heureux là bas, mais il nous manquait quelque chose pour l'être encore plus. Être chez nous. Il y a une chose dont je suis sur maintenant, j'ai fini par comprendre, que l'on soit ici ou ailleurs, tant que je suis avec la femme que j'aime, je serais heureux. Je vois Félicity qui pose nos photos sur la console près de la fenêtre, j'aime ces photos, elles montrent notre bonheur, ce que nous avons vécu durant ces cinq mois. Je m'approche d'elle et vient la serrer contre moi.

Elle se retourne et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Heureux d'être rentré ?_

 _\- Je pensais que ce serait plus difficile de tout quitter, mais c'est le contraire._

Je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire avant que je ne l'embrasse tendrement. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène à notre chambre avant de la poser doucement sur notre lit.

Un peu plus tard, je la regarde, elle dort paisiblement dans mes bras, dès que je veux m'éloigner elle se rapproche de moi en gémissant un peu. Je la tiens contre moi, elle est si belle quand elle dort... On a longuement parlés de notre retour avant de décider de revenir, on a parlé de ce que ça impliquerait. Félicity craignait que si on rentre on ne finisse par se séparer, car je redeviendrais sans doute Arrow, j'avoue que ça m'a manqué, je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais si je devais choisir entre elle et Arrow, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde, c'est elle que je choisirais, c'est elle que je veux dans ma vie, pas Arrow. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et la sens me tenir doucement. Je pose un baiser sur son front avant d'essayer dormir.

 _\- Je t'aime._

Je souris, je pensais qu'elle dormait, je la serre un peu plus contre moi avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille que je l'aime aussi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait quelques jours maintenant que nous sommes rentrés à la maison, et je dois dire que ça m'a manqué, nos cinq mois passés loin de tout avec Oliver nous ont fait le plus grand bien, ils nous ont permis de se trouver, de se connaître, de se comprendre. Je sais tout de lui, il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il lui ai arrivé durant ces cinq ans d'absence et même de sa vie avant, je sais tout et parfois quand il se souvient de quelque chose, il m'en parle, je lui dit que ce n'est pas non plus nécessaire que je sache tout s'il ne le veut pas, mais il ne veut plus de secret entre nous, rien du tout. Alors il me raconte tout et je dois dire que j'aime ça. Je descends dans la cuisine quand je vois le petit déjeuner prêt pour moi, j'adore quand il fait ça, je m'installe à ses côtés et nous discutons de la journée à venir.

Il me dit qu'il va s'entraîner avec Théa, je l'envie un peu, enfin je veux dire, lui va s'entraîner avec sa sœur, et moi je dois aller à l'entreprise, restée enfermer dans un bureau pendant des heures... Ça me déprime d'avance. Il se lève et me pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Je passe te prendre pour déjeuner ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de quitter l'appartement afin de rejoindre sa sœur, je finis de me préparer en repensant à la soirée d'hier, on a effectué notre première mission depuis notre retour et je sais que ça a manqué à Oliver, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car ça m'a manqué à moi aussi. La mission a été assez rapide et un franc succès, on devait arrêter un gang de rue qui terrorisait les Glades depuis notre départ, certes il reste certains membres dans les rues mais ils ne resteront pas longtemps.

La journée passe assez rapidement, heureusement d'ailleurs, mon déjeuner avec Oliver a été génial, comme toujours, je me sens si bien quand je suis avec lui. On a croisé des gens qui étaient surpris de nous voir ensemble, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise, je ne veux pas qu'on me juge, qu'on nous juge. Oliver m'a serré la main tendrement avant de continuer notre route, il a vraiment changé, et j'aime croire que c'est grâce à moi.

Ce soir on a prévu de passer la soirée avec Théa, de lui raconter un peu tout ce qu'on a fait durant ces cinq mois d'absence, je sais que sa petite sœur a beaucoup manqué à Oliver, c'est en grande partie pour elle qu'on est rentrés de notre voyage.

 _ **Théa**_

Je viens d'arriver au Loft, je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis le départ de mon frère et de Félicity, je ne m'y sentais pas bien depuis que Ra's m'avait poignardé. Mais revenir ne me fait plus rien, je sais que je vais passer une bonne soirée avec eux. Oliver me prévient qu'il finit de préparer le repas, et Félicity doit être sous la douche, j'entends l'eau couler de la salle de bain. Je fais un peu le tour, j'aime bien ce qu'ils ont fait ici, la nouvelle déco est vraiment géniale. Je m'attarde sur les photos, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, aussi démonstratif, aussi heureux. J'aime le voir ainsi, il m'a manqué durant ces cinq mois mais je suis heureuse qu'il ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comble.

On finis par passer à table, et je dois dire que voir mon frère aux fourneaux, je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire. Ils ma racontent où ils sont allés, leurs voyages et me parlent de leur maison, je n'aurais jamais imaginer voir mon frère aussi heureux, quand ils se regardent, je vois de l'amour, énormément, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère comme ça, je sais qu'il a aimé Laurel et Sara, mais pas à ce point. A chaque fois que Ollie part chercher un plat, Félicity ne le lâche pas des yeux et le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Quand il est parti, je ne dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'ils en seraient là encore aujourd'hui, après plusieurs moi passé ensemble.

Oliver me demande comment ça s'est passé depuis leur départ, je leur raconte comment ça se passe, Dig m'entraîne tout les jours et je dois dire que même si ce n'est pas facile je m'améliore de plus en plus, je leur parle des quelques missions qu'on a eu. Parfois je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus la petite Théa Queen de quand Ollie est rentré de l'île.

On passe une très bonne soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de voir mon frère et Felicity se bécoter à des moments mais ils ne semble même pas faire attention au fait que je sois là.

Je les quitte vers vingt trois heures, en espérant repasser de si bonne soirée avec eux.

 _ **Félicity**_

Nous sommes au QG, je cherche des pistes sur un voleur de voiture, en temps normal on ne s'en occupe pas mais hier soir il a grièvement blessé une femme lors du vol, du coup Oliver m'a demandé si je pouvais trouver quelque chose, le type n'est pas très discret, du coup c'est assez facile de trouver, j'ai réussi à localiser le type dans un vieil immeuble des Glades, j'ai prévenu Lance, quand je raccroche, je suis surprise, je me demande ce qu'il vient faire là.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- Lance m'a dit qu'il venait nous voir, je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'il devait venir seulement quand c'était urgent..._

Je vois qu'Oliver semble surpris en effet, quand Laurel m'a dit que son père savait pour le QG on a été surpris, savoir que le capitaine Lance est de notre côté est rassurant, mais je sais bien que Oliver a toujours du mal à s'y faire. Il arrive quelques minutes après, nous prévient qu'il a mis deux homme pour aller coincer le type que j'ai localiser.

 _\- Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide._

Oliver s'approche de lui, il est curieux.

 _\- A propos de quoi ?_

Il nous tend un dossier, Oliver le prend et je me mets à côté de lui afin d'y jeter un œil. C'est un enfant disparu, je déteste tout ce qui touche aux enfants... Je trouve ça trop cruel de faire du mal à un enfant et je sais que Oliver pense la même chose.

 _\- Vous avez entendu parler du kidnapping d'il y a deux nuits ?_

 _\- Oui, un petit garçon qui a été enlevé chez lui._

 _\- Exact. Jamie Malone, il a neuf ans, ses parents l'ont couché vers vingt et une heure, et quand sa mère est venue le réveiller le lendemain... Il n'était plus là, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction. Rien, pas de trace de lutte, les parents n'ont rien entendu. On a aucune piste._

Je lis le dossier avec Oliver, il est vraiment mince en effet, il n'y a aucune trace de Jamie nulle part. Pas de témoins et même pas un seul suspect...

 _\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?_

 _\- Les parents me cachent quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais qu'ils me mentent, dans la plupart des cas de kidnapping les parents vous donnent une photo et vous demandent de tout faire pour le retrouver, vidéo conférence, journalistes, tout... Eux m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache ni rien... Ils cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sur._

Je m'éloigne d'Oliver et me mets sur mes ordinateurs, je dois trouver tout ce que je peux sur les parents de Jamie, je vois Oliver qui remets le dossier à Lance en promettant qu'on l'appellera dès qu'on aura du nouveau.

Je planche depuis une heure sur le dossier des parents de Jamie, et en effet il y a des trucs louche, très louche même... Il y a quelques années ils ont fait toutes les démarches pour adopter un enfant, tout était de leur côté mais la paperasse est longue même si je n'y connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine. Et il y a trois ans, ils se sont retirés de la liste des adoptants. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un couple avec un enfant voudrait adopter. Alors j'ai creusé un peu plus. J'ai regardé le certificat de naissance de Jamie et j'ai découvert que c'était un faux crée il y a tout juste trois ans, date à laquelle les parents de Jamie se sont retirés des listes. Du coup j'ai pirater les services d'adoption et essayé de voir si Jamie avait été adopté, mais il n'y a aucune trace de cela dans leur dossier. Je suis donc remonté beaucoup plus loin, avant qu'ils emménagent à Star City et selon ce que je trouve, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants avant de venir ici.

 _\- C'est quoi ce truc ?!_

Je vois Oliver qui vient vers moi, il était en train de s'entraîner. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, je suis vraiment perdue là.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rassure-moi, je ne me trompe pas, Jamie a bien neuf ans ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- Et bien selon leur dossier, les parents de Jamie n'avaient pas d'enfants il y a trois ans et ils n'ont pas adopté._

Il prend un siège et s'installe près de moi, je lui montre tout ce que j'ai trouvé et il trouve tout ça aussi louche que moi. Du coup je me concentre sur les parents, j'essaye de voir s'ils ont tenté de joindre quelqu'un après la disparition de Jamie et en effet il y a bien un message.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, ils ont juste envoyé un message là bas mais le message a été effacé, je pense que tu iras plus vite à aller voir que moi à la récupérer._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant d'appeler Dig pour qui le rejoigne là bas.

 _\- Sois prudent !_

 _\- Promis !_

Je le regarde partir, je branche mon oreillette, je suis vraiment intriguée par ce qu'il se passe quand même et j'espère vraiment que ce petit garçon va bien.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ce que Félicity a trouvé est vraiment intriguant quand même, j'espère aussi que Jamie va bien. Dig me rejoint sur place, il fait déjà nuit du coup les rues sont désertes. Le bâtiment est un bureau de consultant, en quoi, je ne sais pas, c'est juste inscrit consultant sur la plaque à l'entrée. On rentre assez facilement et ce qu'on découvre nous surprend, il n'y a rien du tout. Que du vide ou presque. Des vieux papiers jonchent le sol, j'en ramasse quelques uns mais il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Dig fouille les vieux tiroirs de rangement qui semblent aussi vide les uns que les autres. Je regarde dans différente pièce et je découvre un journal, il est daté du jour où le petit a disparu. Ce ne doit pas être une coïncidence.

 _\- Oliver ?_

C'est Dig, je vais vers lui, il tient une pile de dossier.

 _\- C'était dans l'un des tiroirs, ils ont du l'oublier._

Je les prends et les regarde, ce sont tous des dossiers concernant des enfants, garçons, filles, de tout âge, il y en a une bonne douzaine. Sur certains une étiquette rouge est collé avec marqué adoption ou médecine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et je ne veux pas comprendre.

 _\- Du trafic d'enfant ?_

J'entends dans la voix de Dig que ça le dégoûte autant que moi.

 _\- J'ai trouvé ça avec, Félicity pourra peut-être en tirer quelque chose_.

Il me montre un disque dur, ils ont vraiment du partir vite. On prend tout ce qu'on peut et on part d'ici. Il faut qu'on en sache le plus possible et vite.

On arrive au QG, je vois bien que Félicity est perdue, elle a sans doute entendu ce qu'on se disait, je la prends dans mes bras et lui pose un baiser sur le front avant de lui donner le disque dur. Elle le branche à son ordinateur et pousse un soupir.

 _\- Il est crypté, je pense que ça prendre un moment, ça m'a l'air assez complexe. Je lance le programme mais ça va prendre quelques jours... Désolée..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. On va rentrer, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment._

On est chez nous depuis quelques minutes, je vois bien que Félicity est perturbée par ce qu'on vient de trouver, je peux la comprendre, je déteste quand on s'en prend aux enfants. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

 _\- On va trouver ce qu'il se passe et retrouver chacun de ces enfants._

Elle se redresse et m'embrasse tendrement, elle comme moi allons donner tout ce qu'on a pour régler cette histoire au plus vite, il le faut, ces enfants doivent être en sécurité.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews surtout !**

 **Sachez qu'il y aura un chapitre tout les deux jours, afin que vous ayez de quoi patienter quand même ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite de la fic !**

 **Je poste tôt car je bosse tôt lol, la suite dimanche ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me lève doucement, Oliver dort paisiblement, depuis qu'on est ensemble il dort de mieux en mieux, ne se réveille plus au moindre bruit, ça me rassure parce qu'il fait moins de cauchemar du coup. Je quitte la chambre, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense à tout ces enfants. Je vais dans notre salon et prend la décision de jeter un œil aux dossiers qu'Oliver a ramené.

Je m'installe sur le tapis et prend le premier dossier, c'est une petit garçon, selon la date de naissance il a huit ans, je regarde bien et je vois qu'il vient de Chicago. Je dirais à Lance de les contacter afin qu'ils sachent qu'un enfant de leur ville a été retrouvé... Je vois que l'ancien nom de cet enfant est Gage. Ancien nom ? Alors ils leur en donnent des nouveaux ? C'est vraiment sadique... Je vois aussi que cet enfant est proposé pour la médecine... Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire et je ne veux pas le savoir... Jusqu'à ce que je lise la dernière page... Médecine... Avec la liste de tout les organes qui seront prélevé sur cet enfant... Ils font du trafic d'organes... C'est monstrueux ! Je referme le dossier les larmes aux yeux.

Le second dossier est encore sur un petit garçon, de onze ans, sur lui je n'ai pas beaucoup d'information, il n'y a qu'une chose qui fait couler mes larmes sans que j'essaye de les retenir... Décédé. Ils ont tué ce petit garçon... J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps pour tout ces autres enfants...

Le troisième dossier est sur une petite fille, proposé à l'adoption, le couple qui doit l'adopter est inscrit, je prends un papier et note leur nom et leur mail afin de les trouver, on aura peut-être des pistes grâce à ça. Ces enfants ont déjà des parents, c'est cruel de les enlever pour leur obliger à faire partie d'une autre famille, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Jamie...

Je continue ma lecture des dossiers en notant tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour retrouver les enfants quand j'ai des pistes bien sur. Je tombe sur l'un des dernier dossier, je l'ouvre, une petite fille encore, selon sa date de naissance, elle a six ans. C'est la plus jeune que j'ai vu jusque là, les autres ont huit ans en moyenne. Je fais comme pour les autres, je regarde d'abord à quoi est « destiné » cette petite fille, il n'y a pas d'information, je n'ai vu ce cas que dans trois dossiers en comptant celle ci, au moins elle est en vie, je l'espère en tout cas.

Cette enfant est née dans la Massachusetts, à l'hôpital général, c'est bizarre quand même... Je lis toutes les informations sur elle, ce que je lis me glace le sang, ce n'est pas possible, non impossible, il n'aurait pas osé me mentir sur ça, ce serait trop cruel ! Je continue ma lecture et ce que je lis me refroidis encore plus... Il n'y a pas le nom de la mère, juste celui du père qui a signé les papiers de « vente », Cooper Seldon.

 _Flash Back_

 _On est allongés sur notre lit, on vient d'emménager à Ivy Town après plus de deux mois de voyages, mine de rien c'était vraiment le pied ces voyages, j'ai découvert des endroits que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné voir un jour, Oliver m'a comble, mais avoir un pied à terre c'est génial aussi, et je suis heureuse ici, on a une maison. Oliver caresse tendrement la cicatrice que j'ai sur le ventre, je n'aime pas en parler mais il vient de me raconter pour Sandra, pour ce qu'il a vécu avant le naufrage, alors je me dis qu'il mérite de savoir, que après tout, nous sommes un couple, et puis j'ai vraiment envie de partager cela avec lui._

 _\- Je sais que à cette époque tu n'étais pas du genre à t'engager, mais je suis sure que tu aurais fait un père génial._

 _Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. J'hésite un moment avant de continuer._

 _\- J'ai été enceinte moi aussi une fois..._

 _Il se redresse un peu et me regarde, je me blotti contre lui, je pense que s'il me regarde je ne pourrais pas lui dire._

 _\- C'était Cooper, c'est arrivé peu avant son arrestation. J'ai eu un accident, un délit de fuite, la police n'a jamais retrouvé le chauffard._

 _Il me pose un baiser dans les cheveux et me serre contre lui tendrement tout en touchant mon ventre._

 _\- Tu as perdu le bébé ?_

 _J'ai vraiment du mal à en reparler, il a cessé de caresser mon ventre, cette cicatrice qui me rappelle ce jour là..._

 _\- Oui... J'étais enceinte de huit mois..._

 _Je lui raconte tout alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je lui dit que les médecins ont du pratiquer une césarienne pour essayer de me sauver et de sauver le bébé mais que ma fille était morte dans mon ventre..._

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je n'aurais pas du..._

 _Je me redresse et lui sourit, quelques larmes ont coulé sur mes joues mais je vais bien, je pense que j'aimerais toujours ma petite fille même si elle n'est plus là, mais je dois avancer._

 _\- J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je l'aimerais toujours, mais elle n'est plus là._

 _Il me serre encore plus contre lui, il ne m'en veut pas de lui avoir caché, je suis contente. On reste ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme l'un contre l'autre._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cooper n'aurait pas fait ça, non ! Il ne m'aurait pas fait croire que notre enfant était morte ! Mais pourtant c'est bien sa signature, la date de naissance de cette fillette correspond au jour de l'accident, son groupe sanguin est le même que le mien... Je caresse la photo de cette petite fille du bout des doigts, elle semble si fragile, si petite. A y regarder de plus près, elle a mes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que moi au naturel... C'est ma fille, ma petite fille est dans ce trafic d'enfants. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, c'est plus fort que moi, je pleure pendant longtemps en tenant la photo de ma fille contre moi, j'essaye d'être discrète, que Oliver ne m'entende pas. Comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Et si jamais on ne retrouvait pas ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment dire à l'homme que j'aime que la petite fille que je croyais morte est toujours en vie ?

J'entends Oliver descendre les marches, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes et range la photo de ma fille dans ma poche, c'est la seule que j'ai, je veux la garder près de moi. Il semble déboussolé en me voyant pleurer.

 _\- Hey mon amour..._

 _\- Je vais bien, c'est juste que cette affaire me chamboule un peu trop..._

Il m'embrasse tendrement, je vais lui dire, je le dois, pour le moment je suis désolée de te mentir Oliver, pardonne-moi, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait trois jours qu'on est sur ce dossier, le disque dur est toujours en décryptage, Félicity fait de son mieux. Jamie a été retrouvé, il était caché dans une église, en vrai, il s'appelle Dylan Nichols, il a été enlevé à l'âge de cinq ans et adopté un an plus tard mais il se souvenait de tout, de ses vrais parents, alors il a choisit de s'enfuir de chez lui. Je sais que ses parents sont venus le récupérer, tout va aller bien pour lui, ça me rassure quand même.

Félicity se donne vraiment à fond dans cette affaire, un peu trop d'ailleurs, elle dort à peine, ne mange quasiment pas, elle m'évite je le sens, et je déteste ça, elle est au QG en ce moment, j'en profite pour fouiller un peu dans ses affaires chez nous, je déteste faire ça, mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle a, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, jamais. Je regarde dans notre chambre mais il n'y a rien. En même temps elle est intelligente, elle doit savoir que je me doute de quelque chose et bien cacher ce qu'elle ne veut pas me dire. Je vois sa veste posée sur le canapé, quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'avait oublié elle était perdue, j'ai passé dix minutes à lui dire que je passerais la prendre. Je regarde dans les poches, il n'y a rien sauf un papier, je le prends et le regarde, c'est une photo. Une fillette habillée comme les enfants des autres dossiers. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a gardé cette photo. Je la mets dans ma poche, prends la veste et repart au QG.

Une fois là bas, elle est seule, les autres sont déjà partis mais elle semble encore concentrée sur ce foutu disque dur à craquer, ce n'est pas facile. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main, elle me repousse, ça me fait mal mais je dois savoir. Je tourne son fauteuil et la force à me regarder, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes.

 _\- Mon amour, ça fait trois jours que je ne te reconnais plus... S'il te plaît, dis-moi... Je veux comprendre..._

Je sors la photo de ma poche et la lui montre avant de la poser devant elle, elle la regarde et la prend doucement avant de pleurer, je déteste la voir ainsi je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, elle se laisse aller, pleure un long moment, me serrant contre elle tout en tenant cette photo dans sa main.

 _\- Ne me quittes pas... Félicity je t'en pris..._

Elle s'écarte brusquement.

 _\- Tu crois que je vais te quitter ?_

 _\- Ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites, que tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ni rien, j'ai tellement peur... Je veux savoir ce que tu as..._

Elle regarde la photo en pleurant, je lui prends la main.

 _\- Parle-moi, je t'en pris._

 _\- Cette petite fille... C'est ma fille Oliver..._

Je ne comprends pas, sa fille est morte il y a six ans, c'est impossible. Elle se lève, elle a laissé la photo sur le bureau, je la prends et quand je la regarde je me dis que cette petite lui ressemble, les même yeux, le même nez, le même menton... Elle est adorable, elle semble faible et fragile mais elle est vraiment belle. Je me lève et m'approche d'elle, je veux la prendre dans mes bras mais elle repousse, enfin elle essaye, je suis bien décidé à la garder contre moi.

 _\- Raconte-moi..._

Alors elle me dit tout, elle me parle du dossier, de la date de naissance, de la signature de Cooper... Ce salaud, j'ai envie de le tuer, comment a-t-il pu lui faire croire que leur petite fille était morte ? Je jure que si je l'avais devant moi, je le tuerais.

 _\- C'est ma petite fille... Et elle est dans cet enfer..._

 _\- Hey... On va la retrouver mon amour, je te le promets, on va la retrouver._

Elle s'effondre dans mes bras, en larmes, je la serre contre moi et la berce doucement, je regarde encore la photo de sa fille, et je me promets de la ramener, saine et sauve, de lui rendre sa fille.

J'arrive à la prendre dans mes bras et je vais l'allonger sur le petit lit d'appoint, elle tente de me repousser mais elle n'a pas le choix, je m'allonge à ses côtés et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Le disque dur est toujours crypté, et tu n'as pas dormi depuis je ne sais pas quand, juste un moment. Repose-toi un moment, pour moi..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas dormir... Pas tant que ma fille..._

 _\- Moi je suis là... Et même si tu dors quelques heures, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. On va la ramener, tu vas pouvoir la tenir dans tes bras, je te le promets._

Elle finit par capituler, elle ne dort pas mais se blotti contre moi, je sens ses larmes couler sur mon bras qui la retient mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je reste là, avec elle. Cependant une question me taraude, et j'ai peur de la réponse. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front et l'écarte un peu de moi.

 _-J'espère juste... Que je pourrais rester près de vous deux quand elle sera là..._

 **Voilà ?! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir avis ^^**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waouh, je ne pensais pas que cette petite fic plairait autant ^^, je suis contente !**

 **Voilà votre chapitre 3, j'espère que vous allez aimer autant ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Lui dire toute la vérité à été dur, vraiment très dur, je ne veux pas le perdre, et là je lui annonce que ma fille est vivante et que si tout se passe bien je vais la récupérer. Mais est-il prêt à cela ? A devoir s'occuper d'une enfant qui n'est pas à lui ? Je ne veux pas lui imposer et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui dire... Parce que je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner de moi à cause de ça... Il m'a emmené au lit, je ne voulais pas mais il est très convaincant. Je ne vais pas dormir mais me poser un peu me fait du bien, pour le moment, je ne veux pas repenser à cette situation, on va juste ce concentrer sur le fait qu'on va récupérer ma fille.

Ce qu'il me dit me surprend... Il me demande s'il pourra rester quand ma fille sera là ? Alors il veut de nous deux ?

 _\- Tu voudras bien..._

Je vois bien qu'il est surprit de ma réaction. Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je sais... Que ce ne sera pas facile, je sais aussi que je devrais trouver ma place entre vous deux... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, ni te quitter, jamais. Alors quand on aura retrouver ta fille... J'aimerais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle me considère comme son père..._

Je suis heureuse, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi.

 _\- J'avais peur que ce soit trop dur..._

 _\- Ce sera dur, je le sais... Mais je suis prêt à tout pour toi, pour vous..._

 _\- Je t'aime tellement..._

 _\- Moi aussi mon amour, je t'aime._

On reste un moment avant que je ne lui fasse part d'une décision, je n'ai pas envie mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'y aller.

 _\- Je vais aller voir Cooper..._

Je vois qu'il se redresse, il n'a pas l'air content.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il lui a fait ça... Pourquoi il m'a fait ça... J'en ai besoin Oliver..._

Il me sourit et me serre dans ses bras. On reste ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Ok... Mais je te dépose et je viens te chercher... Tu ne seras pas en état de conduire après lui avoir parlé..._

Je voudrais répliquer mais je pense qu'il a raison. Je le remercie et le reprends dans mes bras.

Une heure plus tard je me trouve assise devant une vitre de séparation, Oliver est repartit, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait parler de ma fille aux autres, je lui ai dis oui, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas en reparler, ça fait trop mal. Lance est avec moi, je pense que Oliver lui a demandé d'être là pour me soutenir, je l'en remercierais plus tard. Je vois Cooper qui arrive. Il semble surprit de me voir, il s'assoit en face de moi, je suis furieuse, tellement en colère contre lui.

 _\- Comment tu vas Félicity ?_

 _\- Pas de ça avec moi Cooper, je ne suis venue que pour une chose, je veux savoir comment tu as pu oser vendre ma fille ?!_

Je ne veux pas passer par quatre chemins, je veux savoir la vérité. Il semble surprit que je sache la vérité. Je ne le laisse même pas répondre.

 _\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfants, je peux le concevoir, tu aurais du me quitter au lieu de me prendre ma fille et de la vendre à ces monstres ! J'ai lu son dossier as-tu une idée de ce qu'elle a vécu ?!_

Il veut me répondre mais je me lève brusquement.

 _\- Elle n'a jamais eu de famille, n'a même pas de prénom ! Elle a vécu seule jusqu'à maintenant parmi ces monstres !_

 _\- C'était la seule solution._

Je me rassois, je suis furieuse, aux bords des larmes, ma petite fille est quelque part, en danger, sans que je ne sache si je vais pouvoir un jour la tenir dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu m'as fais croire qu'elle était morte dans cet accident... Pourquoi a-t-elle si peu d'importance pour toi ? Si tu ne voulais pas la garder tu aurais du me dire que tu ne voulais pas d'elle dès le début._

Je lui sors la photo de ma fille et la colle sur la vitre de séparation, ma petite fille qui semble si fragile, si faible, si innocente... Mon bébé...

 _\- Pourquoi lui as-tu fait ça ? Si tu ne voulais pas d'elle tu aurais du assumer ton rôle de père et me le dire, je l'aurais élever seule._

 _\- J'avais besoin d'argent pour un nouveau programme, et j'ai rencontré un type qui m'a dit qu'il me paierait si je lui trouvais un bébé. J'ai donc dit que je t'avais toi, deux jours après tu avais cet accident et on avait pris le bébé._

Je vois bien que Lance est surpris d'entendre toute cette histoire et qu'il n'a qu'une envie c'est de frapper Cooper.

 _\- Tu aurais du mourir dans cet accident, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Et bien moi je suis bien contente d'être en vie car même si à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu élever ma fille durant les six premières années de sa vie, je passerais le reste de ma vie à prendre soin d'elle, à lui donner une famille dont tu ne fera jamais parti._

 _\- C'est ma fille je te signale, je ferais toujours parti de sa vie._

 _\- Non Cooper, ma fille a déjà un père, c'est l'homme avec qui je suis en ce moment, qui m'a promit de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien quand on l'aura récupéré, et je sais qu'il l'aimera plus que tu ne seras jamais capable de l'aimer._

Je me lève et quitte la pièce, Lance sur mes talons, j'éclate en sanglot, j'ai réussi à me retenir mais là je ne peux pas, Lance me prend dans ses bras et me console, certes ce n'est pas Oliver mais ça me fait du bien.

 _\- Je vais vous aider, à retrouver votre fille, je vous le promets._

Je vois qu'il est surprit, je pense que les autres le seront aussi. Lance a toujours connu Oliver, il sait donc qui il était avant, et là il entend qu'il est prêt à élever l'enfant d'un autre.

 _\- Merci..._

Lance me serre dans ses bras tout en appelant Oliver, une fois qu'il a raccroché il me prend la main et m'emmène dans un café.

 _\- Je vous paie un café en attendant qu'Oliver arrive..._

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie mais je sais qu'Oliver va mettre un certain temps à arriver. Je m'installe et lui raconte tout ce qu'on a découvert sur ma fille.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'aime pas que Félicity soit là bas, mais Lance a accepté de l'accompagner, je l'ai remercié, je pense qu'il a comprit que quelque chose cloche. J'ai demandé aux autres de me rejoindre au QG, ils doivent savoir que cette mission est devenue bien plus importante pour nous. Ils arrivent et en voyant mon regard sérieux, ils s'installent tous à des chaises, prêt à m'écouter.

Je leur parle de suite de notre fille, car oui, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que cette petite soit ma fille à un moment, je ne veux pas juste être le copain de sa mère, je compte tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime un peu. Quand je leur dit que c'est la fille de Félicity, que je leur explique ce que ce salaud de Cooper à oser faire, ils sont aussi furieux que je l'étais.

 _\- Où est-elle en ce moment ?_

 _\- Elle est partie parler à Cooper, Lance est avec elle. Il m'appelle dès qu'elle a fini._

Je leur montre ensuite la photo de la petite, je l'ai prise avec mon portable, je leur montre pour qu'ils sachent à quoi elle ressemble. J'entends mon portable sonner, je décroche, c'est Lance qui me dit que c'est fini, je lui dit que j'arrive tout de suite, que je ne serais pas long.

Je mets ma veste, les filles sont encore chamboulées par la nouvelle et se contente de regarder la photo que je leur ai envoyé à l'instant. Dig me suit jusqu'à l'entrée.

 _\- Prends soin d'elle Oliver, elle ne doit pas être bien. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne serais vraiment pas bien..._

 _\- Je le sais, et je compte prendre soin d'elle ne t'en fais pas. Et quand on aura retrouver la petite, je prendrais soin d'elles deux._

Il semble surprit de ce que je viens de dire.

 _\- Tu es sure de toi ?_

Je lui souris et lui dit avant de partir.

 _\- Plus que je ne l'est jamais été._

 _\- Je n'ose même pas imaginé l'état dans lequel se trouve mon frère... Alors Félicity ce doit être pire..._

Je me tourne vers vers ma sœur, elle parle avec Laurel, je pense qu'elles vont avoir du mal à se faire à la situation...

 _\- Son ex est vraiment horrible d'avoir osé lui faire ça._

Dig s'approche d'elles, j'entends juste ce qu'il leur dit avant que je parte.

 _\- Il faut être un monstre pour faire ça à son enfant._

Je pars, je dois la retrouver, elle a besoin de moi.

Une demi heure plus tard nous sommes dans la voiture, quand elle m'a vu elle m'a littéralement sauté dans les bras, ça s'est mal passé avec Cooper mais bon ça je m'y attendais quand même... J'ai remercié Lance d'avoir été là pour elle et il m'a dit que dès qu'ils avaient une piste pour la retrouver il serait là. Félicity n'a pas dit un mot, elle est trop bouleversée et je ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, alors je ne dis rien.

Mon portable sonne, je décroche, c'est Dig, il me dit que le disque dur est enfin décrypté, je raccroche après l'avoir remercie et fonce au QG.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Oliver ?_

 _\- Ton programme a fini de décrypter le disque dur._

Je vois qu'elle est soulagée, on va enfin avoir des pistes et peut-être même savoir où elle est. Une fois au QG elle fonce sur l'ordinateur, je me mets près d'elle et pose une main rassurante sur sa cuisse, elle me fait un petit sourire mais je sais qu'elle a peur, d'avoir espéré pour rien.

 _ **Félicity**_

Enfin, il a fallut trois jours à mon programme pour le décrypter, trois longues journée, c'était trop long... J'espère vraiment qu'on va trouver des pistes, je n'en peux plus de cette attente, mais alors plus du tout. Oliver pose sa main sur ma cuisse, j'ai tellement besoin de lui, je sais que je ne le montre pas, mais je n'arrive à faire autre chose que de m'inquiéter pour ma fille.

Je regarde les dossiers qu'ils ont, le premier est intéressant, ça concerne leur planque à Starling. C'est un entrepôt désaffecté depuis des années, pratique pour s'y planquer en même temps. Oliver retient l'adresse. C'est là qu'ils iront en premier. Je regarde ensuite le dossier qui date de ce mois ci, il y a sept numéro, je clique sur chacun d'eux avant d'enfin tomber sur la photo de ma petite fille. C'est la même que celle que j'ai déjà. Je regarde s'il y a de nouvelles informations et ce que je vois me fait peur, au plus haut point.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Elle va être vendue ce soir Oliver... En médecine, ce qui veut dire que..._

Je ne peux même pas continuer, je ne peux pas dire à haute voix que ma fille va faire partie du trafic d'organes, je ne peux pas ! Oliver me serre dans ses bras, je vois bien que les autres sont aussi furieux mais ils le laissent faire.

 _\- On va la retrouver, je te le promets._

Je vois que les autres se préparent, ils n'ont rien dit, en même temps, je ne pense pas être prête à entendre ce qu'ils vont me dire, j'ai tellement peur, je veux voir ma petite fille.

 _\- Je ne veux pas la perdre alors qu'on vient de la retrouver Oliver..._

Il s'écarte de moi, pose ses mains sur mes joues et les caresses doucement.

 _\- On ne va pas la perdre, on va la retrouver et la ramener. Tout ira bien._

Il m'embrase sur le front avant d'aller s'habiller, je suis nerveuse, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Il explique aux autres comment agir sur place, qu'ils devront se séparer mais je n'écoute pas vraiment, je n'arrête pas de regarder la photo de ma fille, je suis si près de pouvoir enfin la voir. Ils s'apprêtent à partir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser y aller comme ça je me lève de mon siège.

 _\- Oliver attends !_

Il se retourne et je cours dans ses bras, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort que je peux. Il me serre dans ses bras lui aussi.

 _\- Sois prudent d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je te le promets, je vais la ramener._

 _\- Je veux que vous sortiez tout les deux de là bas. Je veux ma petite fille mais je te veux aussi._

Il se penche vers moi afin de m'embrasser, je suis terrifiée mais je l'aime encore plus et je sais qu'il fera de son mieux pour revenir avec ma... Notre fille.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? La suite dans deux jours, donc mardi ^^**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, de vous lire !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite ! Je suis un peut déçue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, mais bon, je vous en veux pas puisque je vous mets quand même la suite !**

 _ **Oliver**_

On est sur place depuis quelques minutes, chacun d'entre nous est entrés assez facilement, je suis plus nerveux que je l'ai jamais été pour une mission, il faut qu'on la retrouve. Lance est venu nous aider comme promis avec une équipe, une très grande équipe. John a déjà mis KO deux gars, Théa et Laurel en ont aussi assommé. Je n'en ai pas encore vu mais je reste sur mes gardes. Selon Félicity il reste cinq signatures thermique en plus des notre. Lance a repéré quatre enfants qu'il a déjà fait sortir, mais notre fille n'est pas dans le lot, j'espère qu'on arrive pas trop tard et qu'elle est bien là... Ça me fait bizarre de dire que c'est notre fille mais je vais devoir m'y habituer, parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit autrement, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit simplement comme le copain de sa mère, je veux être son père, pour que jamais elle n'ai à connaître l'existence de Cooper... Et surtout... Parce que quand j'ai vu la photo de cette petite fille, j'ai tout de suite su que je l'aimerais et que je l'aime déjà.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui John ?_

 _\- Je l'ai trouvée, je suis dans le couloir nord._

Je n'attends pas et je fonce vers lui. Je dois assommé un gars avant de pouvoir les rejoindre. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je suis horrifié de voir que c'est une sorte de prison, la petite est assise au fond, recroquevillée, John a ouvert la porte mais elle ne bouge pas.

 _\- Elle hurle quand je l'approche._

La pauvre elle doit avoir tellement peur. Je m'approche un peu mais elle cri encore une fois, ça me fend le cœur mais je ne peux pas la laisser ici. Et puis je me dis que c'est peut-être mon apparence qui lui fait peur. Je retire ma capuche et mon masque.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- C'est bon John, je ne veux pas lui faire peur._

Je m'approche un peu, elle ne cri pas mais tente de se reculer un peu, je me mets juste devant elle, sans la toucher.

 _\- Salut..._

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de rester recroquevillée sur elle même.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, mais il faut sortir d'ici..._

 _\- J'ai pas le droit, je dois rester..._

Elle parle, mais elle semble tellement effrayée d'être là... Je dois lui dire la vérité si je lui mens, elle le saura j'en suis sur, les enfants sont doués pour percer le mensonge. Je lui souris et lui tends la main.

 _\- Tu as le droit maintenant, tu sais, je connais ta maman, elle a vraiment hâte de te voir, tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Et puis..._

Je dois tout lui dire, elle doit tout savoir de ce qui l'attends dehors.

 _\- Ton papa aussi, il a vraiment envie de te voir. Tout se passera bien, je te le promets._

Je garde ma main tendue vers elle, j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle vienne d'elle même, elle finit par me prendre la main de sa petite main fragile, je la serre doucement, elle se lève et se met debout, elle semble aller bien, elle avance doucement vers moi avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de me serrer contre elle... Waouh, c'est... Waouh... Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la soulève, elle me serre fort même si pour moi ce n'est rien du tout.

 _\- J'ai peur dans le noir..._

Je la serre encore plus et allume ma lampe, certes je peux me faire repérer mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ai peur. Je parle à Félicity dans l'oreillette qui doit vraiment être inquiète.

 _\- Je l'ai mon amour, elle est dans mes bras et elle va bien._

Je l'entends pleurer mais je pense qu'elle est rassurée, notre fille est sauvée.

John voit une couverture posée sur une chaise dans un coin, il la prend et la pose sur elle, je retire mes mains une à une afin de l'envelopper correctement. On entend un coup de feu, elle sursaute et me serre encore plus.

 _\- Ça va aller, je te le promets, on va sortir d'ici._

On avance dans les couloirs, Théa et Laurel nous ont rejoints, heureuses et rassurées de savoir qu'elle est avec moi. On avance rapidement, ils me couvrent afin d'être certains que la petite ne risque rien. Je ne la lâche pas une seule seconde, je ne le peux pas et ne le veux pas. Au détour d'un couloir on se retrouve face à Lance, il sourit en voyant qu'on l'a avec nous. Il fait un bout de chemin avec nous, jusqu'à la sortie.

 _\- Les services sociaux sont déjà à l'hôpital._

Merde j'y avais pas pensé à eux !

 _\- T'en fais pas, je leur déjà tout raconté, ils ont le dossier de la petite et celui de Félicity, j'ai également pensé à demandé une copie de la vidéo quand elle est allée voir Cooper. Il faudra juste un test ADN mais dès que ce sera fait, elle pourra avoir sa fille, définitivement._

 _\- Merci..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ai déjà tout arrangé. Une fois dehors, je vois la voiture de Félicity, je souris, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne serait pas restée à attendre, elle descend en me voyant venir. Je vais vers elle en la tenant toujours contre moi. Elle pleure, je pense que c'est de joie. Une fois près d'elle, elle hésite à la prendre, je veux la détacher mais elle refuse de me lâcher.

 _\- Ma puce, ta maman est là._

Elle refuse toujours de me lâcher, je vois bien que Félicity le vit mal, très mal même si elle prend sur elle. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. Elle peut voir sa fille qui a toujours sa tête posée dans mon cou. John arrive et se met au volant, je monte à l'arrière avec la petite alors que Félicity est à côté de nous.

La fillette se relève un peu et regarde Félicity, elle ne dit rien, se contente de la regarder tout en étant contre moi. J'aimerais vraiment que Félicity puisse prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'accord. Je la prends et la dépose entre nous, elle semble paniquée mais je dois vraiment enlever mon costume. J'essaye de le faire rapidement, Félicity a posé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, elle a sursauté mais se laisse faire. J'ai réussi à me débattre avec mon costume et à le retirer, quand c'est enfin fait, la petite remonte sur mes genoux et repasse ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _ **Félicity**_

On vient d'arriver à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas encore pu tenir ma fille contre moi et même si ce n'est pas facile, je comprends, Oliver l'a sortie de là bas, elle se sent en sécurité avec lui. Ma fille va bien, elle est là, je dois juste attendre avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Un médecin arrive en voyant ma fille dans les bras d'Oliver, quand elle le voit mon bébé pousse un cri qui me fend le cœur, Oliver se recule en la tenant toujours contre lui.

 _\- Pas de docteur, pas de docteur... Je ne veux pas..._

Le médecin s'absente un moment, ma fille se détache un peu de Oliver et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Pas de docteur... S'il te plaît maman..._

Je ne rêve pas ? Elle vient de m'appeler maman ? Je laisse mes larmes couler, je les ai retenu le plus possible mais là je ne peux pas, elle refuse toujours de quitter les bras d'Oliver mais elle vient de m'appeler maman... Je suis tellement heureuse. Le même médecin arrive en tenue de civil, il a du comprendre que ma fille fait partie des enfants trouvés, il nous fait entrer dans une salle d'examen. Mon bébé accepte que Oliver la dépose sur la table mais elle n'est pas rassurée.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Je me mets de l'autre côté et lui tiens la main doucement, elle ne me repousse pas et me la serre doucement, elle semble vraiment surprise de ce qu'il se passe mais ne dit rien, elle me regarde fixement toujours collée à Oliver qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger.

Elle se tend quand elle voit le médecin arriver avec un stéthoscope, elle se recule encore plus vers Oliver et se met à pleurer, le médecin ne dit rien et se recule de nouveau, elle a vraiment peur. Je m'installe sur la table d'examen et lui tend les bras, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire et je suis surprise quand elle se détache un peu d'Oliver pour monter sur moi. J'essaye vraiment de ne pas la surprendre, je ne veux pas l'effrayer mais je ne peux pas résister au besoin que j'ai de la serrer contre moi, elle me laisse faire et je vois que Oliver est heureux. Je reste ainsi un moment avant de la détacher doucement.

 _\- Tu sais... On veut juste être surs que tu vas bien... Ça ne fait pas mal, promis._

Elle hésite un moment, elle se tourne vers Oliver qui lui pose une main rassurante sur la tête.

 _\- Pas de piqûre... Je veux pas de piqûre..._

Le médecin se rapproche et sourit.

 _\- Promis, pas de piqûre._

Il commence à l'ausculter, ce n'est pas facile parce qu'elle refuse que l'un de nous bouge d'un pouce mais après un moment le médecin finit par se reculer, il range son matériel, il a l'air confiant.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui, à un moment je devrais approfondir pour en être certain, mais à ce que je vois tout à l'air normal._

Je suis rassurée, je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et je sens Oliver passer ses bras autour de moi, il me dépose un baiser dans le cou, je souris et le regarde avant qu'on ne s'embrasse tendrement. Le médecin nous demande de le suivre, Oliver me relâche et je dois à contre cœur me séparer de mon bébé, je descends de la table d'examen et je vois ma fille qui tend les bras à Oliver. Celui ci sourit et la reprends dans ses bras. Ça me fait moins mal de voir ça, et puis je suis heureuse qu'elle l'apprécie. On sort tout les trois de la pièce avant d'être conduits à une chambre. Oliver pose notre fille sur le lit, elle regarde partout autour d'elle et tend la main vers moi.

 _\- Pars pas maman... Pars pas..._

Je souris et m'installe sur le lit avec elle.

 _\- Je ne pars pas, promis._

Elle se tourne vers Oliver.

 _\- Pars pas..._

On entend des larmes dans sa voix, Oliver s'approche et s'assoit à côté d'elle avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Je ne pars pas non plus._

 _\- Pars pas..._

 _\- Promis._

Elle nous tient la main à tout les deux, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps, énormément même. Elle finit par s'endormir, je l'aide à s'allonger et la couvre avec la couverture, elle à l'air fatiguée. Une fois qu'elle est couchée, je laisse mes larmes couler, je ne peux plus les retenir, ma fille est là, elle est enfin là près de moi, ma petite fille. Oliver se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je ne peux plus les retenir..._

 _\- Je le sais, vas-y, tu en as besoin... Mais elle est là, avec nous, elle va bien._

Je reste ainsi de longues minutes à pleurer dans ses bras, on reste près d'elle à la regarder dormir. Demain on aura plein de choses à lui dire, mais il faudra qu'on y aille doucement, elle est tellement fragile.

 **A dans deux jours pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça motive à vous sortir la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

On a passé la nuit dans la chambre de notre fille, elle a dormi d'une traite, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer, elle ne s'est même pas réveillée quand le médecin est venu lui faire une prise de sang, il a fait très attention de ne pas lui faire de mal. On aura les résultats dans la journée, il a dit qu'il ferait son possible pour que ça aille vite. Félicity est tout près d'elle, elle n'a pas cessé de la regarder, je la comprends, sa fille qu'elle pensait morte est juste là devant elle. Je vais vers elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Je dois partir mais je ne veux pas le faire tant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée, je dois la prévenir.

Elle finit par se réveiller, au début elle est un peu perdue, regardant partout puis elle tend les bras vers moi, je la prends et me pose sur le lit avec elle, Félicity nous rejoins et on reste un moment ainsi.

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu es pas venue me chercher ?_

Oh merde... Je vois Félicity qui pâlit en entendant sa question, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à répondre à cette question. Elle ferme les yeux essayant de retenir ses larmes encore une fois, je dois l'aider.

 _\- Ma puce, écoute-moi... Ta maman et moi on ne savait pas où tu étais. On pensait que tu étais..._

Je dois faire attention à mes mots, je ne veux pas être brusque avec elle.

 _\- On pensait que tu étais au ciel depuis très très longtemps._

Elle se tourne vers Félicity qui lui fait un petit sourire triste, la petite la regarde fixement.

 _\- C'est vrai maman ?_

Félicity hoche la tête avant de serrer doucement sa fille contre elle.

 _\- Oui c'est vrai, si je l'avais su avant, je serais venue te chercher._

 _\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais pas..._

Ça me fend le cœur d'entendre ça, mais cette conversation devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Félicity la serre un peu plus contre elle.

 _\- Je t'aime ma puce, vraiment très fort._

Elles restent ainsi un long moment, sans rien dire puis la petite se détache un peu... Merde il lui faut un prénom quand même, la petite c'est trop nul. Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

 _\- Est-ce tu es mon papa alors ?_

Oula, qu'est-ce que je dis alors ? Si je lui dis oui, est-ce que je vais lui faire peur ? Si je lui dis que non, elle voudra savoir où il est et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que son enfoiré de père a osé lui faire ça... Que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle a vécu tout ça, sans sa mère, sans famille. Je regarde Félicity, j'ai besoin d'aide sur ce coup là, je ne veux pas décider tout seul. Elle me regarde en souriant et hoche la tête. Je suis rassuré, tout ce qu'on a dit avant qu'on ne la retrouve est toujours d'actualité, on va être une famille, tout les trois.

 _\- Oui ma puce, je suis ton papa._

Elle se colle à moi et reste un moment ainsi avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'elle s'est de nouveau endormie, je la rallonge délicatement et la regarde dormir, Félicity se lève, fait le tour du lit et vient vers moi.

 _\- Tu es sur de toi ? Que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu n'es pas obligé de..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant tendrement, je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse bien plus passionnément, je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je fais ça par dépit, parce que c'est tout le contraire. Quand on se sépare, je lui souris.

 _\- Je veux une famille avec toi... Et ta fille, enfin non, notre fille... Fais partie de notre famille... Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je l'aime déjà, et je veux l'élever à tes côtés..._

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime toutes les deux._

On regarde notre fille qui dort paisiblement, on sait bien qu'un jour elle saura que je ne suis pas son vrai père, et on lui expliquera tout le moment venu, mais pour le moment, on lui racontera une histoire, une belle histoire, une qui racontera que même si on a pas été là au début, on a jamais cessé de l'aimer et que maintenant qu'elle est revenue, on ne va plus la quitter. Il faudra en parler aux autres aussi, qu'ils collent à notre histoire.

 _\- Il lui faut un prénom... Je n'aime pas l'appeler « la petite »..._

Elle ri doucement, ça m'a manqué de ne pas l'entendre rire durant ces jours qu'on a passé à la chercher... Je suis sur que Félicity a une idée en tête, elle doit y penser depuis qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte.

 _\- Tu voulais l'appeler comment ?_

Elle me regarde, surprise.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est ta fille aussi, tu as ton mot à dire..._

Je souris, tellement heureux qu'elle me dise ça, on va lui trouver un prénom ensemble. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil, Félicity sur mes genoux, elle m'en donne quelques uns qu'elle aime bien, je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je n'apprécie pas trop, c'est difficile quand même.

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire, elle a comprit, elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Tu as une idée alors ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non._

Elle éclate de rire avant de se rapprocher de moi.

 _\- Il y en a un que j'aime bien... Je voulais l'appeler comme ça... Mais il n'a jamais voulu..._

Notre fille bouge un peu gémis dans son sommeil, on se lève et on se mets près du lit, Félicity lui tient la main et la caresse doucement, elle se calme aussitôt.

 _\- Maxine..._

 _\- Maxine ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais si tu n'aimes pas..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant tendrement, quand je me retire je la regarde en souriant.

 _\- C'est parfait. Maxine._

On reste un moment à la regarder, elle est calme et dort tranquillement, mon portable vibre, je le regarde, c'est Théa qui me dit qu'ils sont dans le couloir. J'embrasse Félicity et Maxine avant de sortir.

 _\- Je ne suis pas loin si elle m'appelle._

 _\- Ok._

Je quitte la chambre à regret quand même, je ne veux pas être loin d'elles, elles ont besoin de moi. Je referme la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ma famille. Théa, Laurel et Dig sont tout les trois là.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, selon le médecin, physiquement elle va bien. Il lui a fait une prise de sang durant la nuit pour approfondir, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Ils vont en profiter pour faire le test ADN dont les services sociaux ont besoin._

Je leur parle de notre décision, celle de la garder avec nous et de faire en sorte qu'elle sache le plus tard possible que ce n'est pas moi son vrai père, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'elle sache mais on ne veut pas y penser pour le moment.

 _\- Vous allez lui mentir ?_

Je me tourne vers mon ami, je comprends sa question mais Félicity et moi on y a bien réfléchi.

 _\- John, on préfère lui mentir, qu'elle vive en se disant que nous sommes ses vrais parents, plutôt qu'elle sache la vérité, que son enfoiré de père l'a vendu à ces monstres._

Je pense qu'il comprends ce que je viens de dire.

 _\- Et on aimerait que vous vous en teniez à cette version. Je sais que ça vous fait mentir aussi... Mais..._

 _\- T'en fais pas Ollie, je comprends. On ne lui dira rien._

 _\- Merci Théa._

Laurel et Dig me disent la même chose. Je dois demander un service à Théa, Maxine n'a que la tenue de l'hôpital sur elle, ils lui ont trouvé des vêtements mais ce ne sont pas les siens. J'aimerais qu'elle aille lui acheter quelque chose le temps qu'elle soit ici. Je lui demande si elle peut lui acheter deux ou trois tenues et au moins un pyjama. Théa accepte avec plaisir.

 _\- Elle met quelle taille ma nièce ?_

Je suis surpris de l'entendre parler d'elle comme ça, Théa me sourit et croise les bras.

 _\- Quoi ? C'est ma nièce non ?_

 _\- Oui Théa, c'est ta nièce._

Je lui souris et réponds à sa question.

 _\- Sa blouse est du six ans... Mais elle est trop grande, alors du cinq ans si tu peux._

Elle prend note avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de partir avec Laurel.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-vos reviews !**

 **Bon réveillons à tous, et comme c'est jour de fête, demain je vous mets la suite !**

 **A demain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite de votre fic !**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer et que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai encore du mal à croire que je sois à côté de ma petite fille, je l'ai retrouvé, elle va bien. Elle se réveille doucement, je me mets à son niveau afin qu'elle voit que je suis là, que je ne suis pas partie. Elle se relève doucement et se frotte les yeux avant de tendre les bras vers moi. Je lui souris et la prends contre moi. Elle se redresse un peu en regardant partout dans la pièce.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Papa ? Il est où papa ? Maman il est où papa ?_

Elle panique, regarde partout et je vois bien qu'elle a des larmes dans ses yeux. Je la serre contre moi un moment.

 _\- Il arrive, il devait parler à quelqu'un dehors, il va revenir._

 _\- Papa... Je veux papa maman... Papa me protège..._

Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, je me lève en prenant ma fille dans mes bras et m'approche de la porte, je l'ouvre et je regarde dans le couloir, je vois Oliver qui revient, en me voyant il marche de plus en plus vite.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Maxine se tourne et tend les bras vers Oliver en le voyant. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de se blottir contre lui quand il lui ouvre ses bras.

 _\- Elle a eu peur de ne pas te voir à son réveil._

Il la serre contre lui en souriant.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien._

On aperçoit la dame des services sociaux qui vient avec le médecin, on retourne dans la chambre de Maxine en laissant la porte ouverte, je suis nerveuse quand même, j'ai peur de ce qu'on va me dire. Oliver pose Maxine dans le lit tout en restant près d'elle. Ils entrent, Maxine se tend et monte directement sur les genoux d'Oliver.

 _\- Pas partir..._

 _\- Non Maxine, je ne pars pas..._

Elle fronce les sourcils, on ne lui pas encore dit son prénom, je souris et me met à côté d'eux, on en parlera plus tard. Le médecin nous rassure de suite, en disant que Maxine va très bien que ses résultats sont revenus et que tout est bien en ordre, on est rassurés, on s'en doutait, sinon elle n'aurait pas été choisi pour qu'on prenne ses organes. Je secoue la tête, je ne veux plus penser à ça, elle est avec nous. La femme des services sociaux nous dit que les tests ADN sont concluants également, je serre ma fille doucement, bon je serre Oliver en même temps mais il me sourit, il est heureux.

On a passé deux jours à l'hôpital, Théa nous a apporté des vêtements pour Maxine qui a de suite accepté son nouveau prénom, elle nous a demandé si c'était un vrai et pas un comme les autres cette fois. On lui dit que son papa et moi on l'avait choisi à deux et que du coup ce serait le sien pour toujours. Elle a été très contente. Les services sociaux nous ont dit que comme j'étais sa mère ils nous accordaient sa garde, il a fallut remplir plein de papiers et Oliver a été là pour m'aider. Et là on est chez nous, on tient la main de notre fille alors qu'on vient de franchir la porte de notre appartement. On a pas grand chose pour elle, il va falloir tout acheter mais on ne voulait pas la quitter, on a juste quelques vêtements acheté par Théa et offert par Laurel et John.

On montre sa chambre à Maxine, elle est grande mais n'est pas vraiment pour les petites filles, on l'aménagera du mieux qu'on peut dans les jours à venir. Ses vêtements sont rangés dans la commode, Théa est venue tout ranger avant notre retour.

Après manger, je vais dans la salle de bain pour préparer le bain de Maxine, à l'hôpital je pouvais juste lui prendre des douches, cette fois, je veux que ce soit parfait. Son premier bain à la maison. Je fais couler de l'eau chaude mais pas trop, je mets du bain moussant, pas trop non plus, juste assez pour qu'il y ai de la mousse. Oliver arrive en tenant Maxine par la main, elle est surprise en voyant tout ça. Il l'embrasse sur le front avant de me laisser la baigner. Je l'aide à plonger dans l'eau, elle est surprise, regarde partout et se tient aux rebords.

 _\- Hey Maxine, si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux sortir, pas de soucis._

 _\- Ça sent bon... Et c'est chaud... J'aime bien._

Je lui souris et l'aide à se laver, une fois fini je veux la sortir mais elle me fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Encore un peu maman... Je peux ?_

Je souris et la laisse rester encore un petit peu. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle me demande de sortir. Je l'aide à se sécher et à enfiler un pyjama que Théa lui a acheté. Il est adorable, bleu avec des étoiles dessus. Il est même parfait pour elle. Je lui démêle ensuite ses cheveux, ils ne sont pas trop long, juste en dessous de ses épaules, je lui fais une petite natte, j'aime ces moments avec elle, des moments mère fille comme je ne pensais jamais en avoir. Une fois prête je me mets devant elle, elle a le regard baissé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je veux pas dormir toute seule..._

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras avant de sortir de la chambre, Oliver est là, il nous attend, il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement, je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter même si on doit quand même faire preuve de tenue devant notre fille.

 _\- Je vous laisse la chambre ce soir, bonne nuit._

Il embrasse Maxine sur le front après que je l'ai remercié, il est tellement compréhensif, il sait que ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours. J'aimerais dormir avec lui mais Maxine est encore tellement fragile. Il s'éloigne de nous quand notre fille lui prend le bras.

 _\- Avec nous papa, s'il te plaît._

On rentre dans notre chambre, notre fille toujours dans mes bras, on s'allonge, je serre Maxine contre moi, Oliver se met derrière moi et passe un bras autour de moi qui enveloppe également notre fille. On s'endort rapidement dans cette position, heureux d'être une famille.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que Maxine est enfin rentrée avec nous, et je dois dire que ce n'est vraiment pas facile tout les jours, on doit tout lui apprendre, elle sait très bien parler mais elle ne connaît rien de la vie. Quand on a commandé sur internet tout ce qu'il fallait pour sa chambre elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était les jouets, on l'a bien aidé à choisir des jeux adaptés à son âge. Quand tout est arrivé deux jours plus tard, sa chambre, ses jouets, ses vêtements, elle a pleuré, elle croyait que c'était juste un jeu de choisir et pas qu'elle aurait tout à la maison. Elle mange assez bien par contre même si elle ne connaissait pas grand chose non plus, on lui a fait découvrir la pizza, les pancakes et tout ce qu'on pouvait durant ces quelques jours.

Elle dort toujours avec nous, ça je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a peur, elle ne veut pas se retrouver toute seule, je peux la comprendre et ça ne me pose pas de soucis. Les premières nuits elle faisait des cauchemars mais depuis deux nuits elle n'a rien fait, on se dit que c'est déjà un grand changement.

Nos amis veulent venir la voir mais on ne peut pas avoir trop de monde à la maison, ils sont venus nous aider à tout installer dans sa chambre et Maxine était perdue, elle a peur quand il y a trop de monde, du coup ils viennent chacun leur tour. Elle commence à accepter qu'on ne soit pas toujours avec elle, toujours dans nos bras mais si ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle ne nous a pas vu elle se met à pleurer. Ce sera long, on le sait très bien, mais ça nous est égal. Je suis en train de préparer le dîner, spaghettis ce soir, on a pas encore essayé, j'espère qu'elle va aimer.

Je sens les bras de Félicity qui m'entourent doucement la taille, je me retourne après avoir éteins le repas et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Hey..._

Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement, elle réponds à mon baiser tout aussi tendrement, ces moments sont rares ces temps ci mais nous sommes patients, je sais que ça lui manque autant qu'à moi. J'accentue mon baiser, elle me manque tellement, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapproche d'elle, on reste ainsi un long moment à s'embrasser tendrement. Quand on se sépare elle me fait un petit regard triste.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon amour ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée... Toi et moi on ne peux plus être comme avant..._

Je lui souris et la rapproche de moi.

 _\- Je savais que ce serait compliqué, mais je suis patient. Maxine est tout ce qui ce qui compte._

 _\- Tu me manques..._

Je pose ma main sur sous son menton et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Toi aussi... Mais dis-toi une chose... Quand Maxine dormira dans sa chambre, peu importe le temps que ça va prendre, que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans un mois... Tout sera comme avant, absolument tout._

Je lui caresse doucement le dos avant qu'elle ne se colle à moi, elle me manque, j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi, lui faire l'amour mais ce n'est pas possible avec notre fille qui dort dans notre lit.

Ce soir là après le repas, Maxine joue dans sa chambre avec un puzzle, elle a vite comprit comment ça fonctionnait et adore ça, on a même été lui en racheter quelques uns, Félicity l'aide à se préparer pour aller dormir.

 _\- Maman ?_

Félicity sourit, je sais qu'elle a toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que notre fille est là parmi nous, qu'elle va bien et surtout de l'entendre l'appeler « maman ».

 _\- Oui Maxine ?_

 _\- J'ai le droit de dormir dans ma chambre ?_

Alors là sa question nous surprends tout les deux. On se met à côté d'elle.

 _\- Bien sur ma puce, c'est ta chambre._

 _\- Mais j'ai peur..._

Je la prends dans mes bras et vais l'installer sur son lit. Elle ne dit rien, je la couvre doucement.

 _\- Ici, tu seras toujours en sécurité Maxine, je te le promets. On va laisser ta lampe allumée, il ne fera pas noir, et si tu as vraiment peur, tu nous appelles et on vient._

 _\- Promis ?_

 _\- Bien sur ma puce. Promis._

On reste près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, une fois certains qu'elle dorme profondément nous sommes sortis de sa chambre en laissant sa porte entre ouverte.

Une fois dans notre chambre, je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Félicity saute dans mes bras, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Elle se détache doucement de moi et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et vais l'allonger délicatement sur notre lit, ça m'a manqué de ne pas lui faire l'amour. Je la serre dans mes bras et lui ôte ses vêtements doucement, elle n'a pas l'air ravie car elle prend les choses en main et me fait retourner sous elle, on s'embrasse à long moment, sur chaque parcelles de peau que nous pouvons atteindre avant de faire qu'un pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Un peu plus tard nous sommes toujours éveillés l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, à se toucher. Nous nous sommes rhabillés un peu, au cas où Maxine ne vienne nous rejoindre.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On se sourit et Félicity se blottit contre moi quand on voit la porte de notre chambre s'ouvrir sur Maxine, elle pleure. Félicity se lève et vient la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de serrer Félicity de ses petits bras, elle ramène Maxine à notre lit et la couche délicatement entre nous. Maxine pleure pendant de longues minutes, on ne dit rien, on tente juste de la consoler. Une fois calmée elle nous regarde chacun notre tour.

 _\- Vous êtes pas en colère ?_

Je lui caresse doucement son front en souriant.

 _\- Bien sur que non Maxine, pourquoi ?_

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de se cacher les yeux, Félicity la serre contre elle et lui sourit.

 _\- Tu as fait un cauchemars c'est ça ?_

Maxine hoche la tête doucement. Elle finit par se rendormir dans notre lit, elle a quand même réussi à s'endormir dans son lit, c'est déjà un bon début.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Suite et fin dans deux jours ! Et après nouvelle fic / OS ^^**

 **A bientôt, lâchez vos comm's !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici la suite et fin de cette petite fic, bonne lecture !**

 _2 ans plus tard_

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà deux ans qu'on a retrouvé notre fille et je dois avouer que j'ai passé deux années heureuses, très heureuses, Maxine a bien changé, au début c'était compliqué, elle s'endormait souvent dans sa chambre mais pendant les six premiers mois elle nous rejoignait pratiquement toutes les nuits dans notre chambre, on lui a fait suivre une thérapie et ça lui a fait le plus grand bien, elle continue de le voir une fois par mois, on veut être sur qu'elle va bien, si un jour son thérapeute nous dit qu'elle n'a plus besoin de venir, alors elle n'ira plus, mais pour le moment, une séance de temps en temps lui fait du bien. Le mois dernier il y a eu une panne de courant dans le quartier, une panne général, Maxine s'est mise à hurler dans sa chambre en nous appelant. On l'a retrouvé prostrée dans son lit, terrifiée. Le noir lui fera toujours peur je pense, ce ne sera pas facile pour elle de se débarrasser de cette phobie. Ce soir là elle nous a demandé si les gens allaient venir la chercher... On a passé près d'une heure avec elle à la rassurer, en lui disant que c'était notre fille et que personne ne viendrait la reprendre. Maxine va à l'école depuis un an, la première année Félicity lui a appris à lire, à écrire, à compter et plein d'autre chose, ensuite au bout de plusieurs mois, on a essayé l'école, mais seulement deux matins par semaine, quand le directeur à appris l'histoire de Maxine il nous a soutenu, au début ce n'était pas facile, mais depuis un an, Maxine y va tout les jours et elle adore l'école.

Avec Théa et nos amis ça se passe très bien aussi, elle aime passer du temps avec sa tante et n'est plus effrayée quand ils viennent tous manger chez nous, ça leur fait plaisir et à nous aussi. On peut passer des moments ensemble sans soucis... C'est ce qu'on avait prévu samedi... Pour fêter les huit ans de notre fille, mais je suis chez Dig depuis la veille... On ne s'est pas disputé... Mais Maxine sait... Elle a appris que je ne suis pas son vrai père, que j'étais sur l'île à ce moment là... Elle a du apprendre ça à l'école... Mais du coup je ne suis pas prêt à affronter son regard... Je ne le peux pas...

 _\- Oliver, tu dois rentrer chez toi, ta famille a besoin de toi._

Je me redresse un peu et regarde mon ami.

 _\- John... Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas rentrer en sachant que ma petite fille sait que je ne suis pas son père..._

 _\- Tu es son père Oliver._

 _\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire..._

 _\- Oui je le sais, écoute..._

Il s'installe en face de moi.

 _\- Maxine est une petite fille très intelligente et très sensible, si tu ne rentres pas, elle va croire que tu ne veux plus d'elle._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas que ma fille croit que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Si je rentre et qu'elle décide de ne plus m'appeler « papa »... Je ne le supporterais pas..._

John me laisse, je pense qu'il a comprit, j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle ne sache jamais la vérité, son enfoiré de père ne mérite même pas ce nom... Ma petite fille... Mon portable sonne, c'est Félicity, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Je décroche, mine de rien, elle me manque tellement.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

 _ **\- Papa ?**_

Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que ce serait Maxine.

 _\- Maxine ?_

 _ **\- Papa... Rentre à la maison... S'il te plaît papa...**_

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver n'est pas rentré hier, je le comprends mais j'aurais aimé qu'il reste quand même et qu'on en parle. Quand Maxine est rentrée de l'école hier en demandant pourquoi on lui avait menti, pourquoi on ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait un autre père, j'ai vu Oliver pâlir d'un coup, depuis deux ans il a traité Maxine comme sa fille, ils sont si complices tout les deux, et quand il a entendu ça, il a cru que tout allait changer...

 _\- Maman ?_

Je me tourne vers ma fille en essuyant mes larmes rapidement. Elle s'approche de moi et essuie mes larmes doucement.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Ton papa me manque..._

 _\- C'est pas mon vrai papa..._

J'ai encore envie de pleurer en entendant ça mais je me retiens, je prends ma fille sur mes genoux et me décide à lui raconter toute l'histoire. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit plus grande mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je lui raconte donc ce qu'il s'est passé, comment j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, comment j'ai été triste, comment j'ai su qu'elle était en vie, je lui parle de Cooper, de ce qu'il a osé faire, Maxine se met à pleurer dans mes bras, je tente de la rassurer mais elle se débat en me demandant pourquoi il l'aimait pas, je lui dis que ce n'est pas un vrai papa, sinon il n'aurait pas fait ça.

 _\- Ton papa t'aime Maxine... Il t'a aimé alors qu'on ne t'avait même pas retrouvé. Si on t'a menti, c'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu saches que Cooper t'avait fait ça..._

Maxine pleure dans mes bras, j'espère qu'elle a comprit,

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je veux voir papa..._

Je ferme les yeux essayant de ravaler mes larmes.

 _\- Moi aussi... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille rentrer._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Il m'aime plus ?_

Elle m'a dit ça en pleurant, je la redresse et lui essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Je pense qu'il croit que toi tu ne l'aimes plus._

Elle baisse les yeux et regarde vers la table, mon portable y est posé. Elle le prends et me le donne.

 _\- Appelle papa s'il te plaît maman._

Je souris et lui fais le numéro, elle me prend le téléphone des mains et attends un peu.

 _\- Papa ?_

Sa petite voix est toute triste.

 _\- Papa... Rentre à la maison... S'il te plaît papa..._

Elle attend un peu avant de continuer.

 _\- Je t'aime papa... Je veux que tu rentres avec maman et moi..._

Elle finit par raccrocher.

 _\- Papa revient maman !_

Je suis soulagée, vraiment, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, lui et Maxine sont tout pour moi. Maxine prend un livre et commence à le lire en attendant. Moi je tourne en rond comme une idiote en l'attendant, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, je cours vers elle et je souris en le voyant qui rentre. Il vient vers moi et me serre contre lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je suis désolé mon amour, je suis tellement désolé..._

 _\- Non... Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Il s'éloigne de moi un peu, il semble surprit de ce que je viens de dire. Je lui prends la main et lui souris.

 _\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as eu peur... Mais j'ai parlé à Maxine, elle a comprit pourquoi on lui avait menti._

Je vois notre fille qui se tient à quelques pas de nous, elle ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, Oliver se tourne vers elle en me tenant toujours la main. Il me lâche et se baisse au niveau de notre fille.

 _\- Maxine je..._

 _\- Tu m'aimes plus papa ?_

Quoi ? Pourquoi elle lui dit ça ? Je sais que Oliver aime notre fille autant que moi je l'aime. Oliver prend la petite main de Maxine.

 _\- Je t'aime plus que tout Maxine, je sais que je ne suis pas ton vrai père, qu'on t'a menti mais..._

Maxine lâche la main de son père et passe ses bras autour de son cou, Oliver passe les siens autour du petit corps de notre fille.

 _\- Tu pars plus papa, d'accord ? Je t'aime fort._

Ils restent ainsi un moment, Oliver lui promet de ne plus jamais nous laisser même une seule minute. Je sais que ça sera impossible mais je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Oliver se relève en tenant toujours Maxine contre lui et tend un bras vers moi, je vais vers eux et on reste ainsi, les uns contre les autres un long moment, un si long moment que je ne compte même pas.

 _Huit ans plus tard_

 _ **Maxine**_

Je suis Maxine Hope Queen, j'ai seize ans, et malgré les six premières années de ma vie qui ont été un enfer, aujourd'hui je suis une jeune fille plus qu'heureuse, j'ai tout ce dont je peux rêver. Je ne me souviens de pratiquement rien de ces années horribles, je me souviens de mon père, habillé en Arrow qui m'a sorti de cette cage, et que je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Je n'ai jamais dévoilé son secret à personne, après tout c'est mon père et je suis fière de ce qu'il fait, et que ma mère l'aide. Au tout début de ma vie avec mes parents ça n'a pas été facile, je refusais de les lâcher ne serais-ce qu'une minute mais aujourd'hui je fais des soirées avec des amis et je peux sortir avec elles aussi. Je me souviens de mes huit ans, ma tante Théa est venue avec son petit ami, Alex, au début j'avais peur de lui, tout comme j'avais peur d'elle quand je l'ai rencontré, mais j'aime bien Alex, il est super gentil avec moi et ne fais pas référence à mon passé, c'est ce que je déteste le plus, qu'on me parle de cette partie de ma vie que j'ai tout fait pour oublier. J'ai toujours un peu de mal quand je rencontre de nouvelles personnes, mais petit à petit ça va mieux. J'ai arrêté ma thérapie quand j'ai eu neuf ans à peu près, mon médecin ne voyait plus l'intérêt que j'aille le voir, et puis quand j'ai besoin de parler, je vais voir l'un de mes parents.

Il y a six ans, notre famille s'est agrandie, j'ai eu un petit frère, Aidan, il ressemble énormément à mon père, c'est fou, et une petite sœur Allison, qui ressemble aussi à mon père mais moins que Aidan. Des jumeaux... On a tous été surpris mais heureux en apprenant la nouvelle. J'ai demandé à mes parents pourquoi je n'avais pas eu de petit frère et sœur plus tôt, maman m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à retomber enceinte après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et j'ai compris, car même si moi j'ai vécu six années horrible, ma mère m'a cru morte pendant six ans, pour elle aussi ça a du être difficile.

Je suis vraiment très proche de mon père aussi, je n'ai jamais parlé de mon géniteur, il a osé me vendre à ces gens, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner, et puis mon père est génial avec moi, il n'a jamais fait de différence entre moi, mon frère et ma sœur.

La nuit dernière j'ai fais un cauchemar, ça faisait longtemps, près d'un an que je n'en avais pas fait, quand je me suis réveillée, ils étaient tous là, mon père, ma mère, mon frère, ma sœur, Aidan et Allison étaient assis au bout de mon lit, maman m'a serré contre elle alors que papa caressait doucement mes cheveux, j'étais en pleurs, je ne me souviens pas de mon cauchemar mais je sais que j'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais pas me rendormir, alors maman m'a aidé à me lever et on a tous été dans le salon, on s'est mis un film que les petits pouvaient voir aussi même s'ils se sont endormis en quelques minutes, Aidan sur les genoux de maman et Allie sur les miens, papa me tenait contre lui.

Aujourd'hui, si je devais voir Cooper ou l'un des gars qui m'a acheté, je leur dirais sincèrement : « vous voyez malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, même si je ne m'en souviens pas, aujourd'hui je suis là, je suis heureuse, j'ai des parents, un frère et une sœur que j'aime plus que tout, et rien de ce que j'ai vécu n'effacera le bonheur que je ressens quand je suis à leur côtés. »

Je viens de rentrer du lycée, je souris en voyant ma petite sœur dessiner alors que mon père s'amuse avec Aidan, maman est occupée sur son ordinateur, elle doit avoir du travail, elle lève les yeux de son écran en me voyant et me souris. Je vais vers elle et lui pose un baiser sur la joue, mon père fait de même. Je m'installe sur le canapé et profite de ce moment en famille avant d'aller faire mes devoirs. Allison vient contre moi et me montre son dessin, je souris en le voyant, c'est notre famille, toute notre famille. Je serre ma petite sœur contre moi et lui souris.

 _\- C'est pour toi Maxine !_

 _\- Pour moi ? Merci Allie !_

 _\- Tu le mets au dessus de ton lit et tu ne feras plus de cauchemars, Aidan m'a aidé aussi, il a dessiné papa et maman._

Je suis tellement heureuse, je sais que ce n'est pas de mon âge mais j'accrocherais ce dessin, Aidan et Allie ne savent pas ce que j'ai vécu, nos parents leur en parleront plus tard, quand ils seront plus grand. Je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras avant d'aller embrasser mon petit frère.

Ce soir avant d'aller me coucher, je surprends mes parents, devant la fenêtre, enlacés, en train de s'embrasser, ils sont tellement heureux, tellement amoureux, je les envie parfois, j'espère pouvoir vivre ce qu'ils vivent un jour. Je monte dans ma chambre. Avant de me coucher je jette un œil au dessin au dessus de mon lit, je souris et me glisse sous les couvertures certaine que je ne ferais pas de mauvais rêves cette nuit.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, même si ça n'a pas été facile par moment, merci à ceux et celles qui on laissé des reviews ^^**

 **A bientôt pour mes autres fics !**


End file.
